


Just a fantasy

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [3]
Category: Southland
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben enjoys a moment in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lj's bdsm_fandom, May, 2012 Challenge: Fantasies

“Come on Sherman get those paws moving lunch is over.”

Ben’s ears perked up at his partner’s voice and he lifted his head to see Bryant standing up from the park table and stretch out his arms before picking up the rubber ball.

Ben wolfed down the last of the paddy he’s been tossed and raced for the toy at Bryant’s side letting out a woof as he jumped for the ball only for Bryant to pull it out of reach.

“You want this huh? Well first you have to sit for me.”

Ben just ignored the request and let out a bark as he jumped for it again, only just missing it, before pawing at Bryant’s leg to try and get him to bring the ball lower.

“Down Sherman, Sit!”

The tone is his master’s voice left no room to ignore him this time and Ben dropped to his knees at once, still tracking the ball with his eyes but he forced himself to keep his paws on the ground.

“Good boy, now fetch.”

Ben wanted to grin and wag his tail at the praise, and the hair ruffling that came with it, but he was to busy running toward the red rubber ball as fast as he arms and legs would carry him across the grass.

He was almost at the ball when a small child, a toddler really, picked it up and tied to squeeze it, giggling at the noise it made. Ben just let out a friendly woof and grinned at the kid.

“Nate, give the dog his ball.”

Both Ben and the child, Nate, looked over at the nearing women but she was smiling so he just looked back at Nate and let out another soft bark and reached out to touch the ball with his nose.

“Doggy play ball.”

Giggling again Nate held the ball out, almost shoving it in his face and if it had been smaller the kid might have pushed it down his throat and not just into his mouth but he had the ball back so with a happy “arf” he wasn’t sure Nate should hear through the ball he turned around and trotted back to his Bryant.

“You did good there with little tyke.”

Ben smiled at the praise as his owner took the ball from his mouth and backed at his head playfully. He just yipped and darted forward to lick at Bryant’s face making the man grin wider.

“You’re a good pup Sherman”

“Sherman”

“ **Sherman** ”

“What? I’m up I’m awake,” Ben muttered as he rubbed his eyes and tried to stretch as much as he could in the confines of the car.

“Yeah sure you were Sherman. You were just smiling because you love stakeouts.”

Ben just watched Bryant out of the corner of his eye as he dropped back into the seat missing the dream already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my own puppy for his birthday.
> 
> I like the idea of just random fantasy moments from either Ben/Sparks pov or maybe Bryant's and rather then have a whole lot of short stories I'm just making them chapters of this one as it's the same idea.

Sparks rested on his paws as he watched his Trainer.

Bryant was leaning against the tree, his copy of Guns & Ammo flapping in the light breeze under his hand where it had fallen when the cop fell asleep.

Sparks grinned and creped closer, going still when Bryant shifted he waited to begin again until he was inches from Bryant’s leg then slowly nuzzling against his trainer, freezing every time Bryant stirred until he was resting on his trainer’s lap.

Closing his eyes Sparks let out a low woof when he felt his owner’s hand rest on him.

Content and happy.


End file.
